Coming to Arendalle
by FantasyLover91
Summary: One night Jack Frost gets a visit from Pitch Black. He tells him that he plans on going back to a time where he can use a girl's fear to feed himself to become powerful. With the help of the Man in the moon Jack Frost also goes back into time to stop Pitch but can he also help the girl control her powers and not to fear them before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Coming to Arendalle**

**Chapter 1**

Jack Frost sat on a hillside looking up at the full moon one night.

'It's a nice quiet night.' He thought before he turned when he heard a noise behind him.

"Whose there?" he asked out loud.

No one answered him.

Jack groaned and went back to looking at the full moon when he heard a laugh coming from behind him.

This time Jack grabbed his staff and spun around to find Pitch Black standing smiling at him.

Jack widened his eyes in surprise when he saw him standing behind him. "Pitch you're here? How? The last we saw you, you were getting dragged into a hole by your own nightmares."

Pitch closed his eyes and laughed. "Oh Jack you should know that you can't get rid of me forever." He opened his eyes to stare at Jack. "You can't escape fear."

"So what do you want with me?" Jack asked. "You don't scare me. I have nothing to fear."

Pitch chuckled. "True. I'm no longer interested in you anymore. There is someone else who has sparked my interest. Her fear calls to me and I must seek her out."

"Who is it?"

"Oh you don't know her. She isn't from around here. But you should know that she has the same powers as you."

"Someone with the same power as me?"

Pitch nodded. "The only thing is that she can't control her powers and she fears it as well."

"So you intend on feeding off her fear?" Jack asked.

Pitch nodded. "And controlling her and her kingdom."

"I will stop you."

Pitch chuckled. "Stop me Jack? I will like to see you try and find me. Good bye dear Jack." He slowly vanished into the darkness.

Jack stood there stunned for a minute. 'I gotta get to North's.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure that he's back Jack?" Tooth asked when Jack told them what happened.

Jack nodded. "Yes Pitch Black is back and he's going back to this girl to use her for his own reasons."

"He wants to take over to world again." Bunny said.

"We need to stop him." Tooth said.

"Yes but how?" Bunny said. "It's not like we can follow him."

"Manny can send 1 person back into time." North said. "And I think that Jack should go."

"Me why?" Jack asked.

"You are the only one who can do this Jack. You are strong enough to save this girl and you are the only one who can stand up to Pitch."

Bunny, Tooth and Sandy nodded in agreement as the full moon shined through the crack of the ceiling.

"What do I do?" Jack asked. "Will she even be able to see me?"

North nodded. "You and the girl are the same. She is the Snow Queen. She will be able to see you even if she doesn't believe in you." North turned to the full moon. "You must stand in Manny's moonlight and he will do the rest."

Jack went to stand in the light.

"Now close your eyes and he will send you back."

Jack closed his eyes.

"Good luck Jack." Tooth said.

When Jack opened his eyes he found that he was standing on a snowy hillside.

"This must be the place. This is amazing." He said as he looked around and spotted a castle nearby. "I wonder if that's where she lives." He raised himself into the air. "Only one way to find out." He flew down to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack flew down to a window and looked inside and jumped back when he saw another girl looking out the window.

He calmed down when he realized that she couldn't see him.

'Is this the girl?' he thought. 'No it can't be. She'll be able to see me.' He looked at her carefully. 'She's a beautiful girl.'

The girl had fair skin, long strawberry blonde hair that were in braided pigtails with a blonde streak and blue eyes.

"Will this winter ever end?" she asked herself. "What is going on?"

"Anna." Came a voice.

Both Jack and Anna turned to the voice to see a slender and muscular boy with fair skin, blonde hair and light brown eyes standing near Anna.

Standing behind him to Jack's surprise was a reindeer.

"Kristoff."

"What's wrong Anna?" Kristoff asked.

Anna sighed. "I don't know. I'm worried about Elsa. She hasn't come out of her room. She said that she's scared that she'll hurt me again and froze her door so that no one can enter."

Kristoff pulled her close to him to hug her. "Everything will be alright. There's no need to worry."

Jack looked down the hall and saw a frozen door like Anna had said. 'She's down there.'

He flew to another window and looked inside.

Inside was the most beautiful girl that Jack has ever seen.

She had long platinum blonde hair that was in a single braid and blue eyes.

She had her back to the icy door with her knees up to her chest.

Jack looked around and saw that her whole room had been frozen.

'This must be the girl that Pitch is after.' Jack thought. 'How do I get her attention?' he looked to the window. 'It doesn't look like the window is locked. Maybe I can open it.' He put his hands on the windowsill and slide it open.

Elsa's head snapped up with the sound of the window sliding open.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

'She really can see me.' Jack thought.

"Don't be scared. My name is Jack Frost. I'm here to help you."

"Jack Frost? That's a strange name. Wait how can you help me? My powers are dangerous and frightening. I am Elsa. I am the Snow Queen."

Jack smirked. "You're not the only one with powers."

Elsa frowned. "What?"

"Let me show you." Jack looked around the frozen room and raised his staff.

Immediately the ice around the room vanished.

Elsa looked around the room astonished. "How did you do that?"

"I am like you Elsa."

Elsa looked at Jack. "Like me?"

Jack nodded. "I have the same powers as you. Like you I control and create snow and ice."

"How do you not fear what you have? I'll give anything just to be normal like my sister. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I don't fear my powers because I don't let it control me. And trust me normal is overrated. Your special. Like me."

Elsa looked at him in wonder. "Can you teach me?"

Jack nodded. "That is what I am here for."

"Really?"

"Yes that and I need to protect you from someone who wants to use your fear and powers for his own gain."

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" she asked again.

Jack nodded again but before he could say anything a fierce wind suddenly blew in from the outside.

Jack turned to the window and saw a black cloud descending to the ground.

"Pitch."

"Who?"

"That is the monster that is after you." Jack explained as he ran to the window. "What is he planning?"

As the black cloud reached the ground it vanished and in its place stood Pitch Black.

Jack gritted his teeth when he saw Pitch and got ready to jump out of the window when Elsa came to stop him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to try and stop him before he could do anything." Jack explained.

Elsa widened her eyes and shook her head. "No you cant."

"I'm sorry but I must protect you at any costs. Stay here." Jack said before he jumped out the window and flew out towards Pitch.


End file.
